Family Ties
by Nakita082687
Summary: Just graduating and just arriving back in Japan to meet her boyfriends family, Kagome encounters her boyfriends brother in an interesting situation, and her emotions wander off, who does she really want, the respected businessman or the rowdy rebel?
1. Arrival part 1

**Heh, well look who finally came crawling back to , and instead of updating her other story, she creates a new one! Haha, sorry for those of you who have been waiting for "A Samurai's Story" to be updated, this idea was in my head for a while and I just decided to work on it --; and I didn't get much writing time in and that would explain the long wait for anything to move along around here, lol, school been keeping me busy busy busy. But anyway I hope you enjoy the beginning of this fic....the first chapter was becoming a tad long, so I just divided it into 2 parts, the second one should be up by next week **

**Please remember this is rated _R  _for anything R could possibly be rated for, mostly for language and sexual content, so I would like to say those 16 and under to go away, I don't want parents e-mailing me, I am not responsible for your actions or perverted minds, lol. Those who are old enough to be reading this stuff...enjoy **

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 1: Arrival ::part 1::**

Nervousness, anxiety, and frustration, those were the most common feelings Kagome felt right now. The anxiety and frustration was most likely caused from her being on a plane. She was never too fussy about planes, just the thought of being miles above land and then if the smallest mistake was to happen it would go hurdling down to the ground...wasn't very reassuring. She loved the thought of being above the clouds, but crashing still frightened the living daylights out of the poor girl. So to keep herself occupied, Kagome fiddled around with the small pack of peanuts the stewardess handed her earlier.

"Are you okay?" Kagome looked over to her companion, getting lost for a second in his amber colored eyes, "Kagome?"

She averted her eyes with a small blush from staring; missing the small smile it caused on his face. She smiled sweetly at him for a second then looked out the window, giving the wing of the plane a dirty look, "Sesshoumaru, you know how I feel about planes," then she turned back to him with a small pout.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he lowered his head so that their foreheads touched, "you know, your very sexy when you pout," his eyes keeping a steady contact with her own.

Kagome blushed slightly, unable to steer her gaze away, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? We're on a plane!" she whispered hastily.

He gave a small chuckle at her shyness, "they say elevation increases sexual stimulation"

"Sesshoumaru I'm serious," she whispered back, her blush deepening at his hungry stare.

He closed his eyes with a small smile, then raised himself up to sit straight in his seat again, "just trying to cheer you up and get your mind off that petty fear of yours"

"And what makes you think that _that_ would take my mind off being on this plane, you goof!" she gave him a small playful hit on his arm.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow, "I'll have you know that I am no '_goof_', I'm a well respected businessman with a beautiful yet verbally abusive woman at my side"

Kagome made a light snort, trying to hold in her giggles as she watched his stoic expression look down at her, but she could see the smile within his eyes, "you forget to mention the odd sense of humor"

"Yes, you are very odd, aren't you?" he retorted her accusation.

"Not me!" she laughed as an announcement was made over the plane intercom.

Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his while she was caught off guard, "I know," he gave her a charming smile, one he had ever shown her, "get ready, the plane's about to land"

Kagome smiled at him, then as she felt the plane begin to descend from the sky, took a deep breath to calm herself, of course, it also helped that Sesshoumaru was holding her hand to comfort her.

Kagome met Sesshoumaru two years ago during a tour of a local university on a school trip. The tour was open to the public and it just so happened that Sesshoumaru had taken the tour with her class. They had somehow sprung up a conversation with each other and he ended up asking her out on a date.

At the time, Kagome was sixteen, Sesshoumaru was twenty. So of course her mother was livid about her teenage daughter going out with an adult man. And it didn't help when her mother found out that he had only been taking the tour at the university for kicks and was already a fairly successful businessman, impressed her maybe, but didn't make things better.

Later, after she had begun to get to know Sesshoumaru, she was much more comfortable around him. But she had told Kagome to watch out, because he wasn't a teenager and as insecure about his sexuality as Kagome, she actually warned Kagome that he would probably force himself on her. What a way to trust her daughter in her choices of men...Kagome could never understand her mother half the time.

Her mother was wrong though; Sesshoumaru waited patiently until she was ready, which just so happened to be a week ago at her prom. It was a magical experience, everything she had expected, Sesshoumaru was a wonderful lover, Of course, being graduated also meant she was an adult now, free to be on her own, which explains why she was on a plane, ready to land in Tokyo.

Sesshoumaru had been taking care of his father's business affairs in America at the time they had met, and he volunteered to stay there until Kagome was able to go to Tokyo with him and meet his family. Kagome wasn't completely oblivious to Japan though, her family had moved to America when she was twelve. She was actually excited to be back, she would finally get to meet Sesshoumaru's family and learn more about her native culture.

Kagome wasn't completely sure if it, but she had a pretty good idea that she could very well be in love with Sesshoumaru. She had never been in love before, so she wouldn't have been familiar with it even if it had whacked her over her head full force. But she loved to be around Sesshoumaru and he always made her happy. But Kagome also knew the consequences of being with Sesshoumaru, no matter how caring he was, and great to be around, he was still a businessman, and his job was one of his priorities in life. Which Kagome hated because his job consumed a lot of their time together, but Kagome respected him for being good at what he did, and he usually made up for his time away. Of course, he would probably be even busier while they were in Japan. But she was just happy to be with him, she even applied to Tokyo University so that it would be even easier for them to be together without having a long-distance relationship.

Shortly after they had landed and picked up their luggage, Kagome walked out into the airport parking lot and spotted a taxi, but just as she was about to run over to guarantee their ride, she felt a gentle grasp on her waist.

"This way," Sesshoumaru corrected in a slight singsong voice. He led her over to a black convertible that seemed to be parked in the perfect standout spot. Kagome was sure of the exact type, but she knew it had to be a Ferrari of some sort, "we already have our ride"

Kagome looked at the car for a moment, then thought out loud, "you left your car in the airport parking lot for 2 years?"

"I had my father have it sent down earlier today," he jingled the keys in front of his face before opening the drivers door, simultaneously opening the others also, then proceeded to place their luggage in the trunk.

Kagome climbed into the passenger's side, which she noticed was on the left, opposed to the average American vehicle. She smiled and mentally chuckled as she watched Sesshouamru start his car, he couldn't even lose a small bit of his reputation to even use a taxi.

For the most part, so far the ride to Sesshoumaru's family's house was quiet, they were both content in their silent companionship.

Kagome watched out the window, admiring the scenery that past by, mind you it was all that scenic since Tokyo was a huge city after all, but it seemed magical to her.

"So, how much longer is it until we get there?" she asked after a while of missing his voice.

"Ten minutes or so," he raised an eyebrow and exchanged her gaze, "are you that excited?"

"Well, it would be nice to know who raised my Sessy," she replied with a bright smile at the expense of his deadpan stare from his little nickname, "so yes, I guess it is pretty exciting"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small 'hn' in comprehension, and continued to store out the windshield towards oncoming traffic, "my mother is a very friendly and witty person, I'm sure you two will get along fine. My father is much like myself, but maybe a bit more openly animated... my brother is a reckless, promiscuous, utterly annoying child trapped in a 19 year olds body," he mentioned the last sentenced with a frown.

'His brother's 19?' Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in concentration as she thought back, "but I thought your brother was older than you?"

Sesshoumaru leaned his head in her direction as if he were to turn his head to look at her, but he kept his eyes on the road, "no, I had only mentioned I had a brother, I never mentioned an age, you just assumed him to be older"

Kagome shook her head slightly at her spontaneous assumptions, then made a small smile towards her lover, "well he can't be all that bad, right? And besides, you haven't seen him in 2 years, he's probably completely different from what you remember him to be"

He gave an indecent snort at his girlfriend's friendly comment about his brother, "hn, maybe," of course he wasn't serious as he spoke and it was evident in his voice, 'if she only knew,' that's when Sesshoumaru made a note to keep Kagome away from his ass of a brother and his lecherous friends. "Enough about my brother, he probably won't be home much anyway while we're here"

Kagome looked over to him in question, but Sesshoumaru just exchanged her glance with a smirk in his eyes leaving the answer to her own imagination as the car turned and was set in 'park'.

Feeling the sudden inertia push her forward, Kagome realized the car had stopped, she turned her head to look for the house to which the driveway belonged, a huge building stood in her way, then of course she saw it was the house. She stared in awe for a second, the house seemed to be 5 large rooms wide and at least 3 floors high. Well, she shouldn't have expected less, after all, Sesshoumaru's father had quite the successful business in the stock market...or was it international affairs? She wouldn't doubt it if it were both and she thought Sesshoumaru had mentioned his mother being a lawyer. What a family.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the driveway quickly. Noticing there was no other car present, he didn't know where they could be, he had told his father when they would be arriving, "it seems we may be alone for a while"

"Oh?" Kagome yawned out, "where are they?"

"I'm sure they won't be long, but meanwhile we can get some rest and adjust to the time"

Kagome nodded her head drowzily in agreement, "but then we'll be up all night"

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with during the late hours of the night if you can't sleep," he replied huskily, looking back at her slightly as he turned the key to open the front door.

She made a small blush at his implement as she followed him through the door with her small carry-on bag. The interior of the house seemed even bigger than it's exterior, yet still homey.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he saw the girl yawn once more as she looked around the main hall, "come, I'll show you where we'll be sleeping, I'll get the luggage later," he gently took her hand and led her up a flight of stairs. He stopped at a door in the center of the hallway and opened the door, turning on the light, "hm, just as I left it"

"This is your room?" Kagome asked as she stepped around feeling the mahogany dresser and peering into the built-in bathroom.

"Yes, mother must have cleaned it due to our coming of presence," he answered, rubbing a finger on a desk, noting no dust, "why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up in an hour or two...or whenever they arrive?"

"aww, but I'm not tired," Kagome seemed to be the equivalent of a child at the moment as she walked over to Sesshoumaru with puppydog eyes.

"Your not tired?" he replied with a feign sympathetic tone, then smirked as he lowered his head and gave her a small kiss, "well, we just have to do something to make you tired—no, _exhausted_, now won't we?"

Sesshoumaru slowly walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed's edge, having her fall backwards on the soft sheets. He slowly climbed over her and looked down at her with a smug hungry smile.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome giggled as he planted small kisses along her jaw, "is this all you can think about?" she raised an eyebrow when he finally looked at her.

"Well, I've been waiting 2 years to make love to you, you wouldn't deny me _now _would you?" he said in a sensuous tone, resting his forehead on hers.

Kagome smiled, "I guess not"

"_Especially_ not after last night, right?"

"Sesshoumaru!" she gave him a playful hit, "you really must stop acting so lewd"

He grinned and gave a small chuckle, " I can't help it, I have to—"

insert Mission Impossible Theme ring tone

"—shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Huh? You have to shit?" the ring hadn't reached Kagome's ears yet, she was still in fantasy land.

**Pwsh, what a place to end off right? I really didn't mean to end it there, it just happened, I know Sesshoumaru's a bit OOC, but you know he has to act a bit different when he's around his s/o right?! **

**Please review and let me know I should update and if you do, the next chapter should be up next week or so, promise! And after that's up I'm going to write the next chapter of "A Samurai's Story" ...**

**Also I don't know specifically where this story is heading, I'm moving with my imagination, lol**

**but anyways....REVIEW and tell me what you think please **

**I love you all...oh and sorry for and grammatical or spelling errors, completely my fault --;**


	2. Arrival part 2

**Sorry I took so long to update, school's been a bitch lately and my imagination is just 'pleh' these days, haha, but here it is Chapter 2 I would like to thank the people who reviewed, you are the one's that made this chapter happen, so don't you feel special 0**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own the Inuyasha characters, I just injoy torturing them in my fanfics, Muahahahaha**

_**Chapter 2: Arrival part 2**_

**::Last Time::**

"**Your not tired?" he replied with a feign sympathetic tone, then smirked as he lowered his head and gave her a small kiss, "well, we just have to do something to make you tired—no, _exhausted_, now won't we?"**

Sesshoumaru slowly walked her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed's edge, having her fall backwards on the soft sheets. He slowly climbed over her and looked down at her with a smug hungry smile.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome giggled as he planted small kisses along her jaw, "is this all you can think about?" she raised an eyebrow when he finally looked at her.

"Well, I've been waiting 2 years to make love to you, you wouldn't deny me _now _would you?" he said in a sensuous tone, resting his forehead on hers.

Kagome smiled, "I guess not"

"_Especially_ not after last night, right?"

"Sesshoumaru!" she gave him a playful hit, "you really must stop acting so lewd"

He grinned and gave a small chuckle, " I can't help it, I have to—"

insert Mission Impossible Theme ring tone

"—shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Huh? You have to shit?" the ring hadn't reached Kagome's ears yet, she was still in fantasy land.

**::Chapter 2 begins::**

Sesshoumaru made a very undignified scoff when he looked at the screen of the phone before answering, he was obviously not too happy, "yes? Murakami Sesshoumaru speaking"

Kagome finally came to her senses to what was happening and just gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look, he stuck his index finger up to indicate for her to give him a minute, so she relaxed and waited.

"What?! I just arrived home, why sh--," he paused and listened for a moment, "oh, I see...very well, I'll be there shortly," without even giving a short farewell he flipped the phone shut. He then gave the girl beneath him an apologetic look.

"Who was that?" Kagome was a confused by the conversation, he wasn't about to leave her already was he?

"Sorry love, but I have to leave for work, they said it was an 'urgent' matter and for some reason or another they can't get in touch with that father of mine"

"Oh...but how'd they even know you were back?" Kagome felt a bit bummed out, even though she was used to him leaving, it was so soon and she wasn't in a familiar house.

"I don't know, my father probably informed them of my arrival," he quietly took his jacket and put it on, then sighed, "while I'm gone you can get some rest or feel free to explore the house"

"When will you be back?"

"It depends on what the problem is, they probably need my signature on a few things...I hate paperwork"

"Oh," Kagome's face was crestfallen.

He walked over and pressed a small kiss on her forehead, "don't worry, we'll finished this later," he then winked and Kagome gave a small smile goodbye as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling until she Sesshoumaru's car start and fade out into the distance.

Since Kagome would feel strange if she began to explore someone else's house, she figured sleep was her next best option and she hoped that Sesshoumaru would arrive back soon.

* * *

Kagome was awakened by the booming sound of a base ringing in her ears, slowly she rose from the bed, her hands prompting her top half off the bed. With her eyes still heavy with sleep, she surveyed the room to see what could be making the faint yet annoying racket.

"mmph," she groaned as she plunged her head back into her pillow. When that oh-so-creative method didn't cease the noise, she rose from the bed and decided she would go check for herself.

As soon as she opened the room door, the music instantly got a tad bit louder. This made her think a moment, maybe Sesshoumaru had come back home, which immediately woke her up for that second and she grabbed a brush to fix her bed-head. Soon after doing so and straightening wrinkles out of her clothes, she exited the room once more.

Kagome didn't have an _exact _clue to where she was going, but she had a hunch that if she just followed her ears to the incredibly loud music, she'd find her way. The closer she got to the stairs, the more people she seemed to see, 'what are these people doing in Sesshoumaru's house?' she would be so mad if he got back early and started some sort of party without telling her.

She finally came to the stairway, where there seemed a lot of people frequented, halfway down she almost got mauled by a couple making out by the way, "oh my," she whispered as she made her way down further and finally taking the final step to the ground floor. She hoped she wouldn't have to walked back up those stairs, she may end up getting squat to death.

Searching around recurrently, her head going this way and that, Kagome failed to see Sesshoumaru anywhere, she figured she would have better luck if she walked around... but where to start? She didn't even know her way around the house!

There was an array of people in the nearest room to her right, so she figured there would be a good place to commence her search. As she walked into the room, she swore she was going to go deaf, the music was _that_ loud, this was obviously where the sound system was located.

"Hey Babe!" a boy came up beside her, he was obviously yelling over the speakers, if he didn't she surely would have been oblivious of his existence beside her.

Kagome looked over to him, first thinking that it may have been Sesshoumaru who found _her_, but of course it wasn't. The boy was fairly handsome, with short black hair and violet eyes, she just made a small wave to him in return, she was sure if she opened her mouth a huge yawn would escape.

He casually placed his arm over her shoulders, which instantly surprised Kagome, when she looked up to him again he was grinning down at her, "you wanna dance?!"

Kagome picked his hand from her shoulder, since the hand part seemed to be gradually moving down her chest, and placed it back by his side. She tried to give him a pleasant smile, "no, thanks!" she yelled back over the music.

The boy gave her an odd look when she removed his hand from her person, but only shrugged his shoulders shortly after, and began to walk away, "suit yourself, but you don't know what your missing"

"Wait!"

"Yes?!" he turned around to answer quickly as if he knew that would happen.

Maybe this guy was a bit odd, but Kagome figured he could help her. After all, he had to know Sesshoumaru to be in his house right?

"Changed your mind so fast? I knew you knew better," he smirked down at her and clasped her hands in his.

"Actually...I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for someone, but I can't find him anywhere"

He raised an eyebrow to her inquisition, "oh, I see, so there's another man," he said fairly low to himself.

"What!?" Kagome yelled back over the music, he wasn't helping her by whispering anything!

"Nothing, nothing," he gave a small groan, he couldn't believe he was going to help another guy hook up with such a fine specimen, "what does this guy look like?"

"Well...he has long silver hair and golden eye—"

"No need, I already know," he said and removed his fingers from her lips, 'she doesn't seem much like his type though...', "you stay here, because I don't know exactly where he is, and I'll get him to come to _you_"

Kagome watched him walk away, slightly getting distracted by every girl he passed, 'what a weird guy,' she couldn't figure out how Sesshoumaru knew him, but at least he was kind enough to help her. A little further to her left, Kagome noticed a refreshment table. There were beer bottles all over one side, Kagome had never been much of a drinker, her plus alcohol wasn't a good combination, so she was happy to see a punch bowl. After taking a sip, she rested by the table and watched the people dance among the room as she waited.

All of them seemed to range from her own age to 21 and some odd ages here and there, which she found odd because Sesshoumaru had never mentioned having any friends or associates younger than himself...

Kagome had ended up drinking 4 or 5 more glasses of punch during her wait, it was just so delicious and addicting, but she began to feel very dizzy and giddy.

* * *

Inuyasha proceeded his routine of flirting dangerously with women while at a party, right now it just so happened to be a very easy blond, he knew where this would lead later that night; or maybe if she didn't talk so much it would be happening right now. He felt a small tapping on his shoulder, thinking it was one of the girls he had talked to earlier, he turned around only to meet the face of the notorious being named Miroku.

"Inuyasha my friend, there's a damsel in distress that's been looking for you everywhere it seems," he gave the hanyou a wink.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha didn't have clue where the lecher was getting at.

"Yes, she wants you so much that she refused to settle for me, instead only asked for my help in finding you," he pointed at the boy when saying 'you' and gave him a lop-sided grin which indicated to Inuyasha the he was pretty close to being wasted.

"What does she look like?" Inuyasha wasn't about to listen to a drunk Miroku so quickly.

"Long raven hair, beautiful brown eyes and a nice feministic pink shirt...oh and fairly large tits, might I add," he just stood there for a small second, "she's waiting for you near the beer table," he threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction.

Inuyasha was about to leave and look for said girl, but stopped, "Miroku you drunk fuck, how do you expect me to find a girl you described, when she looks like a quarter of the entire female population here!?"

Miroku hiccuped and smiled, "that's the easy part...she's the one not wearing any shoes," the half-loaded boy then turned to the blond Inuyasha had been talking to moments ago, "why, hello my dear, and how are you this fine evening?" his eyes wandered up and down her body, "I see, you're very fine indeed," this caused a small giggle to escape her lips.

Inuyashagave his friend a deadpan look before her began to walk towards the den, 'a girl wearing no shoes...that bastard better not be lying to me!'

Sure enough, Inuyasha walked into the room and looked over to the 'refreshment' table and saw a girl with long black hair and a pink shirt and...no shoes. Even though she was back on and he couldn't see her face, he was pretty sure that he hadn't talked to her at all that night. The girl turned around to face him before he got to her, the first thought that came to his mind was 'hot', he was now positive that he had never seen her before, he definitely would have remembered screwing a girl like that. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would be caught in a party like this, but he didn't care, whatever she wanted with him, he'd be glad to assist. And he could think of numerous things he would just _love_ to 'assist' her with.

When she turned around again, he silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waste, "hey gorgeous, I hear you're looking for me," he whispered in her ear in a husky voice, so she'd hear him over the music.

He heard her make a small gasp, he had obviously frightened her in someway, when she turned around to face him, he was met with two big chocolate orbs. She stared at him in awe for moment but then a huge grin spread across her face.

"_There_ you are! I've been looking _all _over for you!" she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and embraced him. She then began a small fir of giggles into the crook of his neck. She pushed herself away a little from his face and began to twirl her finger in his hair, continuing to giggle.

Inuyasha was still dumbfounded to who this girl was and just looked at her with keen interest, smiling back at her, his eyes slightly wondered to another area. But he was surprised when her face turned very stern.

"I can't believe you threw a party and didn't tell me!" she began to poke him in the chest, then her face was none the wiser again, "ohh, I missed you so much," she then began to lean in to kiss him.

"whoa, whoa, whoa," he moved his head to the side slightly so she kissed his cheek, he wasn't about to let some crazy (yet beautiful) girl kiss him...at least not without knowing a name.

When she realized that her lips failed to reach their destination, she pouted, "why do you always tease me!?" she then smirked at him and began to down another glass of punch.

Inuyasha noted this and took the cup from her before she managed to drink it all, he took a small sip and cringed at the taste, "how many of these did you drink?"

The girl stared back at him with wide eyes, "hmm," she seemed to be thinking very hard on the subject, then she started counting her fingers, "umm, 7-no,9- no, 10 or was it 11...you should try some it's _really_ good!"

"Great..." seems someone had spiked the punch bowl with a truckload of vodka again, 'no wonder she's so weird, she's drunk,' he didn't know why he didn't notice that in the first place, He figured he'd bring her to a room to let her sleep it off, he didn't want to be responsible is anything bad happened to her.

"Hey silly," she said in a sing song voice, grabbing Inuyasha's attention, "why do you look so serious"

"How would you like to take a nap?" he asked carefully, it was sometimes hard to persuade a drunk person since they tended to be extremely stubborn.

"Aww, but I'm not tired," she whined, then smiled as she began to let her hands wander around his chest until they wrapped around Inuyasha's neck once again and she rested her head on his chest.

When it seemed that she wasn't going to move by herself, Inuyasha lowered himself and hoisted her over his shoulder.

She giggled as she dangled over him, "your always so dominant"

They came to the stairs where Miroku was still occupied with a girl, except it wasn't the blond this time, "Inuyasha! I see you found her"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, "too bad she's too shit-faced to know what she's at"

"Aww, now Inuyasha, don't be like that," his face was a bit sympathetic then it formed into a smirk, "but if you really don't want her I'll except her with open arms, and I'm sure she'll accept me with open—"

"Oh, hi!" a female voice chimed in from over Inuyasha's shoulder, "thank you for helping me find him! He's all mine now!" then she slapped Inuyasha's rear, making his eyes grow wide, then she made a girlish snort.

"Anyways...I'll see you later Miroku," Inuyasha began the walk up the stairs.

As they were walking by, the girl grabbed on to Miroku's shirt, "remind me to repay you later," her voice was slightly slurred and even though she was trying to whisper, she was still fairly loud.

Miroku just grinned back at her, "gladly"

Inuyasha got the girl into his room, suffering from a grope from her drunken person every now and then along the way. "Here, I want you to take a small nap, then you can come find me again, how's that sound?"

He went to lower her to his bed but halfway during the process she wrapped her legs around his waist and he came crashing down on top of her, he head landing pretty close to her breasts. In his sudden position on top of the girl, Inuyasha began to feel his pants tighten. There was no doubt that the girl really turned him on, but he usually wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of a drunken girl, "mmm, Sesshoumaru, that feels _so_ good", she moaned out slightly, tightening her legs around him even more.

'Sesshoumaru,' Inuyasha was taken aback by the name, 'how does she know about the bastard?' thinking back, Inuyasha figured that she saw the many labled pictures of their family together and got the names mixed up. His eyes rolled in ecstasy as she felt her hot core press against his own.

Now, Inuyasha was never really the type to take advantage of a drunken woman, but with all the pleasure and need he felt right now and since she was wanting it so bad...he felt obliged to fill out her request.

He covered her mouth with a hungry kiss, dominating her tongue with his, savoring the sweet and sour of the alcohol that lingered there. He broke the kiss for a moment so that he could make himself a bit more comfortable over her form. At the same moment her hand moved and began to stoke a rather erogenous zone. He sucked in a small breath and then smirked down at her, "you're a sly one aren't you?" she giggled again as he begun to kiss her jaw line. Taking it a step further, Inuyasha brought his hand up to cup her breast, gently massaging it and making her body arch closer to him. Shortly after, Inuyasha felt no movement below him. Startled, he rose to regard the girl, her eyes were closed and her chest rose up and down slowly...she had fallen asleep.

"Ah, Fuck it!" Inuyasha got back to his feet and lightly glared at the girl's sleeping form. He stared down at the small tent in his pants, that wasn't exactly helpful at the moment.

With a aggravated 'argh' Inuyasha striped the girl of her clothes except her undergarments so she'd be more comfortable, tucked her into his bed and left the room to find another girl who could possibly finish the job, he would finish this with _her_ later. He grinned when he left the room

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to stare into the flashing florescent numbers on an alarm clock, 3:00am, 'I don't remember Sesshoumaru having one of those?', being in her state of half-sleep she shrugged the thought off and turned over on her other side and felt a warm heat from beside her. Sesshoumaru must have come home.

Her eyes fluttered open again and she spotted the silver hair, but then she saw two pink triangular ears on the top of his head, which caused suspicion. She looked closely at his face and noticed that this wasn't Sesshoumaru at all! But how?...Kagome then remembered that she had woke up earlier that night and there was some sort of party, she then looked down at herself and her state of undress and gasped.

What had she done!?

She tried to slowly get out of bed and away from the man but she was drawled back by his arm wrapping around her waist. She made a small squeak when he brought her back closer to him. A sensual nibbling was felt at her neck and a smooth, sultry voice rang out in the dark silence of the room, "where do you think you're going?"

**There you go, Chapter 2! yay! As I said before this story doesn't have much of an outline it's just coming straight from my head as I write, so I don't even know what will happen, but I would love to hear any ideas if you guys have any **

**I don't know when chapter 3 will be coming out, but check my profile for certain things, I usually mark a percent of how much of the next chapter is done so it gives you an idea **

**Thanks to the following reviewers! **

**BelleDayNight (** wow, that was such a nice review, and it means a lot coming from you since you are my all time fav author! huggles I enjoy all your Kouga/Kagome fanfictions! , and I'll think about the pairing advice, but most likely it will be that anyway, haha)

**i-wish-i-were-kagome**

**NikeGirl13**

**Foamyfun**

**VanyD** (I'm glad you like Sess's character in the story! Don't worry, I'm sure that won't be happening..or will it? haha)

**ioke**


End file.
